The Ending
by greeneyedgrl22
Summary: The stuff they would’ve wrapped up if they went on to do a season 8, just not as long. Fluffy, I think, but I hope not. Lorelai, no Rory. Java Junkie, of course. Just Luke and Lorelai, how they are meant to be.


Summary: The stuff they would've wrapped up if they went on to do a season 8, just not as long. Fluffy, I think, but I hope not. Lorelai, no Rory. Java Junkie, of course. Just Luke and Lorelai, how they are meant to be. Song lyrics by Semisonic. Chapter titles from songs by Grant-Lee Phillips/Grant-Lee Buffalo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the characters, or anything else related to it. (Besides the DVDs.) I just have an imagination, and this is me using it.

**Beautiful Dreamers**

_Take all the time you need. _He was so sweet. She couldn't understand why she'd gone so long without him. She loved him, unconditionally; and that was his fault. She still didn't understand why she ran away, slept with another guy, and ended up marrying him. But, at least, she thought, it wasn't just some piece of meat walking down the street. _Great, i'm rhyming the thoughts in my head_. She thought _How very MC Hammar_. She strode towards basically her second home. She couldn't live without it, and she felt just as at home there as she did in her own house. The smell of coffee met her at the door.

_Oh man, I missed that. _She couldn't help but long for it the 9 months the inseparable pair were apart.

He looked sort of, well, surprised to see her. It was a good surprise ... like I haven't seen you in months surprise. Which suited him well. His face said everything without speaking a single word. She knew he wouldn't voice what he was really thinking in front of his customers. All he could muster was a simple "Hey." But it was all she wanted, for now.

"Hey yourself"

"Coffee?" He said, with a smirk.

"Do you really have to ask?" She smiled coyly... how she could ever break the heart of stone inside this man was beyond her. But she knew as well as everyone else in town that she's the only one that could.

"Hey Luke?" She didn't really know what she was doing, but the words would come out, hopefully.

"Yeah?" He said. He was very distracted at the moment Taylor was bugging him about painting a few touch ups before the big Cherry Festival they were hosting this year. Apparently, only one town in Connecticut got to host it every year, and this year it was Stars Hollows honors.

"Luke, we need to file a good record with these Festival Chairman, then they'll think of how wonderful and charming we are, and we'll be able to host more festivals in the future, can you imagine? Stars Hollow festival capitol of the World... or the U.S. Whichever comes first." He said with his arm around Luke, and using that hand motion like it was in lights or something. The whole diner could sense Lukes' impatience.

"No, Taylor. And in case you don't know what that word means, it means I'm not going to do it. And I never will, the place looks fine, Taylor.. and if you take out those X Ray eyeballs you have stuck in your head, then maybe you can worry about yourself for a change and not what my diner looks like!"

"How have I not worn you down over these past years? .. I tell you to do something with the place every single year Luke. Have you ever heard of just giving up for the sanity of someone else?"

"I will never give up, Taylor Doose, on anything & everything that I believe in or that I want!" He sort of looked at Lorelai through the corner of his deep blue eyes when he said that. Somehow, Taylor got the message that Luke will never give in and left with not even a little bit of a debate left. Maybe he thought that Lorelai & Luke were getting back together, and they needed sometime to work on it. _Hah, no. _They both thought in their heads at the same time. Their minds were so in sync, and they never knew it 99 of the time.

"Sorry about that. So what's up?" He was spearing his eyes through her, he had no idea when he did that, or how powerful it was. His naive-ness was one of the things Lorelai loved about him.

"Um, you know what? I'll just come by the diner say, closing time? And I'll talk to you then." She needed to get out of there, take a breath and mull over the whole thing a little bit before she could do this, or at least do it right.

He said okay, but she knew he must've been a little disappointed.

**Nothin' Is For Sure**

"SOOKIE!" Lorelai screamed as she entered in Dragonfly Inns kitchen. Sookie knew immediately something was either ecstatically good, or horribly wrong. Michel sensed this too, and quickly darted out of the kitchen. Cause well, if you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen. It seemed Michel lived by that phrase, especially when Lorelai was the heat.

"What's wrong?" She actually put down the spoon, and stared at her waiting for a response.

"Nothing is wrong, Sookie. I just need to talk." Lorelai tried to say it calmly, it was the only thing that would settle the nerves squirming around in Sookies' stomach.

"Oh, okay. What about?"

"Luke."

"Ah, what about him. I thought it was 'over'. You know, I knew you weren't done with him. You guys BELONG together. The whole town knew that the second you two laid eyes on each other. I mean, if you can get that many people to agree on one thing, you should believe it "

"I know, Sookie. I kissed him. We kissed. I am back on the whole me and Luke bandwagon."

"You guys kissed?! Where? When?" Sookie threw up the whatever she was stirring at the moment. From the looks of it, it was something only Sookie could make. Something ah-_mazing_.

"At the Bon Voyage party for Rory. Right after you were telling me about how he was doing the whole party for me." She couldn't help but smile. Sookie always shared her joy about things that were important to her. She was probably the best friend she ever had. Besides Rory. And Luke. Best girlfriend that was actually _her _age.

"Ah, Sweetie! That's amazing! I can't believe you waited this long to tell me!!"

"It happened about 12 hours ago, Sookie."

"That's an eternity for girl talk." They both giggled. "So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know ... but i mean do we just jump back into another relationship? Do we forget it ever happened, what do we DO now? I mean so much damage has been done, do you really think we can build up off of that? I mean this was bad.. it was like the Katrina of all break ups. I never thought that we would break up that way, and because of that. And we both did so many things wrong... I forgive him, I know he was just trying to be a good father, and even though he was simultaneously pushing me away while doing it, I still admire him for wanting a relationship with her. He was.. is a good man for doing that . I don't know, I'm scared something will rip us apart again, and this time it won't be fixable."

"You're forgetting all the good you've had with him. When you two were together, I felt like I was watching an old Julia Roberts movie, where everything worked out in the end. You're like Ross & Rachel."

"Luke is no Ross Gellar, Sookie."

"Yours and Luke's relationship was, and could still be like Ross and Rachels'. They knew they were meant to be, and it took them a while to get there, but now they're together, forever"

"That was a TV show.. "

"You and Luke were almost too-good-to-be-true, too. It was like a fairytale. You can still get your prince back."

"Unless an evil step sister comes in."

"This isn't Days of our Lives."

She half laughed. Maybe her & Luke CAN repair the damage... it _was_ good while it was going. _Ugh._ She thought._ How long until closing time?_

**Truly, Truly**

"_Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world. Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl. Closing time, one last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer. Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here. I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home, take me home._"

Lorelai was singing the song as she casually tapped on the window of Lukes' diner. The song got stuck in her head after she said she would meet him at closing time. She finally understood that line ... _'I know who i want to take me home.'_

"Hey Luke?" The new window didn't carry sound as well as the old one, but it was like a sixth sense to him.

"Hey you. So what is this burning issue that you need to talk to me about?"

"You really don't know?"

"...I have an idea, I just want to know for sure." He spoke with caution.

"Us. It's kind of an important issue, dontcha think? I mean we kissed, or I kissed you..."

"I kissed you back, didn't I?"

"Yes .. so what do we, um, do know? I don't know how else to put it."

"I think our actions speak louder than our words ... I want this, and I think you want this, too. And if you don't want this as much as I do, you can borrow that feeling from any other member of this lunatic-infested town." He paused. "What I'm trying to say is I love you, and I don't want to lose you like I did ever again. Do you ... concur?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I-I do. I love you, too. I want this too. As much or even more than you do. I'm just sorry it took us so long to get here."

"Don't be sorry."

He took her by the waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed. Like so many times before, but this time it was different. It felt different. It didn't seem like they were doing this because they had to, or felt obligated to, but because _they_ want to. And they know now, that this was going to last forever. Nothing & nobody could take away from what they've lost & found.


End file.
